Final Kiss 2 Part 2 Haley's Secret
by phangirl17
Summary: How did she do that? She can't just be human if she can do something like this. No Haley must be something more. But what she's almost like Arane but Arane was the only one of her kind wasn't she? Ful sum inside R&R NO FLAMES
1. Acting with Haley and Hannah

**AN: **I'd figured since I'm working on Hannahstaisa I might as well put up part 2 part 3 as of right now has a case of writers block. sorry & enjoy.

**Final Kiss 2 **

**Part 2: Haley's Secret**

**Chapter 1**

**Acting With Haley and Hannah**

I woke up in my room Jerath sitting next to me.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"You've been asleep for three hours Jamie over did it a tad."

"Oh so she really can put people to sleep."

"All vampires can it's just a matter of concentrating."

"Really? Cool."

"Come on the girls and Caleb are waiting for us downstairs."

"Ok. Let's go." I stood on shaky legs he stood up and steadied me. Together we made our way downstairs to the living room where everyone was pretending to watch TV. Jamie was sitting on the couch by herself and I went straight to her.

"Thanks I needed that." I told her.

"Sure no problem."

"Are you all right Reni?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me I'm fine I'm just glad Joel is gone."

"We all are glad he and that ass of a brother are gone sis." Rena said

"You can say that again."

"What do we do now?" Caleb asked.

"What else go to school act like nothing happened." Jamie said. I stood up and went up stairs to change. I changed into a blue tank top and white capris. I put my hair up in pigtails and tied white and blue ribions in them. I went into the bathroom quickly brushed my teeth and ran downstairs putting my white flip flops on as I went. I grabbed my bag and headed out to the car where everyone but Jerath stood.

"What's going on?" I asked

"You and I are doing something after school." Jerath said walking over to his car and holding the door open for me.

"What?"

"Sorry can't tell you that." I walked over and got in. As I got buckled up he slid into the driver's side and started the car. We drove behind Jamie's car to school and parked next to her. He got out and helped me out of the car. We all went to our lockers as I was changing things out for the day I heard footsteps as the figure came closer their sent hit me and I knew it was Haley.

"Hi Haley how are you?" I asked once she was in hearing range.

"Fine thanks what's new with you?"

"Nothing much. Hear what happened to Joel and Corvin?"

"Them moving yeah good riddance if you ask me."

"You didn't like them?"

"As far as I'm concerned they both were jerks."

"Yeah… where are you headed?"

"Forensic Science you?"

"Algebra II."

"Want company?"

"Sure." We walked down to the math/ science wing and split at the stairs. I walked down to my classroom and saw Jerath in our normal seats. I joined him.

"We can rest now for a little while at least." Jerath said as I sat down.

"I feel like sailor moon getting taken by the villain but getting out in the end."

"Should I call you moon princess then?"

"No! And stop teasing me you know I don't eat like her."

"Calm down it was just a joke hun."

"I do love her hair though, I'd give anything to have my hair stay perfect no matter what's going on."

"You do know it's a cartoon for a reason right?" We had to stop talking as the teacher started the day's lesson. We were done with notes half an hour later and we were given our homework. Jerath and I whipped threw it with ease and talked quietly until the bell rang dismissing us to head to theater class. I saw Haley standing outside the door and walked faster to catch her before she went inside.

"Hey what's up?" I asked as soon as I reached her.

"Nothing ready for another wonderful day of theater and acting?"

"You know it shall we go in?"

"Of course after you."

"Why thank you." I said overly dramatic. We walked in and sat down in the back with the left seat open for Jerath or Rena. Once the rest of my family came in class began. I lucked out with Hannah sitting in front of me. I was tempted to mess with her "perfectly perfect" hair. _Wow I really am spending to much time with Rena. That's sad that she has this big of an effect on me._ I was pulled from my thoughts, when the teacher told us we would be going into groups of three. With people we have not worked with to do a small play. And as a bonus she would pick the groups. I hate half my group all ready. God must hate me. I got paired with Hannah. The only good thing is I'm with Haley.

"What do we do?" I asked once we were together.

"I'm in charge you got that freakette, and I'm the lead because I have the most talent." Hannah said snootily.

"Whatever that still doesn't answer my question."

**AN: **And that's all foks tun in next time R&R please.


	2. Miss Haruna's Choice

**AN: **enjoy. :)

**Final Kiss 2**

**Part 2: Haley's Secret**

**Chapter 2**

**Miss. Haruna's Choice**

"How about the _Fairy Tale Princess_. It's about a princess whose best friend is a White Fairy. There is an evil witch who casts a spell on the princess and the White Fairy saves her with her magic dust. One of us could be the princess, the White Fairy, and the evil Witch." Haley suggested.

"That sounds cool let's do it."

"That could work as long as I'm the princess." Hannah said snobbishly.

"Who said you get to be the princess?"Haley asked.

"Why not I'm the prettiest and not to mention the most talented, so I should be the princess."

"I got the idea I should get to pick."

"Why don't we let Miss. Haruna pick?" I suggested.

"Good idea Reni come on." Haley said as she pulled me to Miss. Haruna's desk Hannah followed seething.

"Hey Miss. Haruna can you decide something for us?" Haley asked.

"Of course girls what?" Miss. Haruna asked her. Haley then went into explanation of her idea.

"Well why not someone who's almost never in the spot light?" Miss. Hauna suggested.

"Great idea Miss. Haruna I've been the lead three times Hannah every time she's in something. But Reni has always had small parts when with groups bigger than two." Haley responded to her.

"But but I… I… I get stage fright. Yeah that's it stage fright." I said quickly.

"Really, you do wonderfully when we have dance recitals. She said from next to Miss. Haruna's desk in a group with Jamie, Caleb, and Jerath; since our class has an odd number there were two groups of four.

"It's settled then Reni will be the princess, Haley the White Fairy, and Hannah the witch." Miss. Haruna said.

"The witch! But Miss. Haruna Reni can't act and you heard her she get's stage fright!" Hannah complained.

"Enough Miss. Kepler one more word from you and you will go straight to the office." Hannah and I went back to our spot as Haley went to get the script from the internet.

"I bet you think you'll do a great huh? Well you won't you'll look ugly and disgusting in the princess dress." Hannah sneered.

"Sure whatever you say Hannah." Haley came back soon after with the script and copies for us.

"Ok Highlight your part." She said as she handed them out. I grabbed my pink highlighter and got to work. Ten minutes later I was done and saw I had 83 lines. Haley was writing something on her copy while we waited for Hannah to finish. She did and we started our first run threw.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out.

"I'm here." Hannah said in a sickening sweet voice.

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm lost and don't know the way back to the palace."

"Well allow me to help you dear."

"Thank you so very much."

"No don't go with her." Haley said

"But she is going to help me." I replied. The play continued and we almost finished when the bell rang.

**AN: **R&R please


	3. Scientific Worries & A Surprise

******AN: **Hope u like this one.

**Final Kiss 2**

**Part 2: Haley's Secret**

**Chapter 3**

**Scientific Worries & A Surprise**

Jerath was by me in an instant. We left together and he handed me over to my sister for science class we would meet at lunch. Jerath said the boys were doing a lab that girl's wouldn't do with boys around so we had to wait until lunch to see them. Jamie, Rena, and I sat together. Once Mr. Sorrelo came in he set the box down and pulled things out for blood typing.

"Today we are starting a new chapter and to kick it off I thought we could see what type of blood you girls have. Don't worry the boys are doing this in another room. So they are stuck doing it to." Mr. Sorrelo said as he handed equipment out to each table. I started to panic what if we snapped and killed everyone in class? I continued to panic until Rena smacked my arm.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"Hold out your arm." Rena commanded. I did and she poked me with the syringe and took a small amount of blood.

"We have blood?"

"What did you think was in our veins?"

"I don't know I guess I just thought we didn't have blood anymore."

"God you're so pathetic sometimes." A pink band aid was placed over the needle size opening and that was that. We looked at our blood through a microscope and saw our blood was different from humans we didn't have the same structure they did. It looked human at first glance and to a human it was just normal blood but it wasn't to vampires it was a constant reminder we weren't normal and we never would be.

We were dismissed for lunch soon after. Caleb and Jerath were waiting for us outside the room. Jerath took my hand and we started walking but we didn't go to the upper lunch room we went to the theater. On the stage was a blanket and a wicker basket.

"Aww! This is so sweet." I gushed and went up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. He sat me down and set out plates and glasses.

"How did you convince Rena to let you do this? She would think you're trying something." I asked knowing my boyfriend must have had Caleb there to convince her.

"That my dear Reni is none of your business."

"It was Caleb wasn't it."

"Ok maybe but it worked." He took out vegetarian pasta and white chocolate covered strawberries. He then pulled a bottle of sparkling grape juice and poured some into both our glasses. While he did that I placed the food evenly onto our plates.

"This absolutely wonderful." I told him over joyed at the fact someone cared for me this much.

"I thought this was a nice change from the loud lunch room." We ate in comfortable silence and once we were done we put everything away we just talked. Jerath leaned against the present set and pulled me to his chest his arms protectively wrapped around my waist.

Rena came in then with Jamie and Caleb. Caleb was trying to be sneaky and quiet which was very humorous to watch considering his height was almost beat Jerath's 6' 2". He had taken to hiding behind a piece of ripped black curtain that barely covered his face.

"We can see you Caleb." I said from my boyfriend's chest.

"Awe man."

"You made it obvious Cal."

"So what if I did."

"Dork." Rena said.

"Hey!" Caleb retaliated.

"Oh please you know I'm kidding." She leaned up to kiss him and she got his cheek instead.

"Well it's still not nice." Jerath and I got up off the ground and held hands. We walked down the hall.

"Hey no PDA you two." Mr. Corvien the freshmen history teacher yelled at us.

I pulled away from him and we went to the art room. Today we worked on clay faces. I made a purple haired Pipi Longstocking while Jerath made a weird open mouthed guy with yellow feathered hair. I was kind of creeped out by it but most were creepy to some extent. So in reality I really couldn't complain. As kids finished up with the heads we got ready for a lecture. For the rest of class we talked about opt art. Opt art is a type of chess board colored picture. I decided on a rose with a circle background. I finished a quarter of my picture while Jerath finished completely and was working on another.

After class let out for the day Jerath and I left and met everyone at the community center for Rena's and mine's dance classes. Jerath helped me out of the car and I went to the girl's changing room. I changed into a navy blue leotard and skirt. I put white tights on with my white ballet shoes. As went to the auditorium Rena went in to the changing room since she finally stopped kissing Caleb or talking with Jamie. As I was walking to the Auditorium Hannah came over to me. I was putting my hair into a tight bun. I walked faster and got inside. I fast walked to the bar and started warming up. Hannah came closer and looked like a predator ready to pounce on its victim.

"Hello Reni." Hannah said in a fake friendly voice.

"Hi Hannah." I replied casually while still being on edge.

"How are you?"

"Fine." I started looking for a way away from her. I saw a way out and stopped stretching and walked toward my sister.

"Hey! Where are you going!" She yelled after me as I kept walking.

"What did she do? I'll kill her I swear she's worse than Hillary." Rena said once I reached her.

"She's trying something I just don't know what."

"Well don't talk to her don't give her the satisfaction."

"You know I don't."

"Good now let's get up there." She to the stage and I followed. Rena started stretching and I continued mine. Fifteen minutes later the entire class had arrived and or finished stretching. Once we had gathered around the piano.

**AN: **R&R pretty please *Gives puppy eyes*


	4. Duck or Princess

******AN: **Happy reading

**Final Kiss 2**

**Part 2: Haley's Secret**

**Chapter 4**

**Duck or Princess**

"All right girls settle down. Now two weeks ago you girls asked me what our next production would be and I am pleased to tell you I have made a decision. We will be working with Mr. Coralen's boys class. Auditions are in one week and you are all expected to try for at least the chorus. You will have to dance a solo as well as a pas deux with one of the boys from Mr. Coralen's class. As well as cite a part from the play ether monologue or a short scene." Madame Vinten told us.

"What is the play?" Sandra asked.

"Oh Princess Tutu. The Main characters are Ahiru, Drosselmeyer, Rue, Mytho, Fakir, The Raven, Edel, Uzura, Autor, Pike, Lillie, Mr. Cat, and the narrator. There will be a hand out on the piano at the end of class with descriptions of each character, as well as all the extras many of you will be doubling up on the extras as we will not have that many students. Now let's start with exercises 1-5." The rest of class was spent taking about the auditions. We continued to tak about them as we left and drove home.

"What part do you want to go for?" I asked Rena as she drove home.

"I don't know anything about it but ether Ahiru or Rue I don't really care I could get the narrator and be happy."

"I want to go for Ahiru she sounds like fun."

"If you work hard you never know you might get it." We got home in five minutes thanks to my sisters reckless driving. I told our family all about the auditions and went up to my room once I had finished explaining them. I changed from my outfit into a leotard and ballet slippers. I put my radio on the classical station and started practicing, when Rena and Jamie came in and sat on my bed watching me. I stopped when Jer and Caleb came in.

"You know you have to dance a pas deux with one of the guys right." Jerath remindid me.

"Yes and I have to cite from the play as well. I'm going to do Ahiru's monologue from the last scene from Act 1. As for the Pas deux well I can practice without a partner."

"No you don't."

"What _you_ know how to dance a pas deux?" I was shocked I didn't think Jerath did stuff like this.

"Yes I do why are you so surprised?"

"Um… well… it's just that… you…you don't seem the type… to… umm dance ballet" I whispered the last part in pure embarrassment.

"Come here," He stepped toward me and pulled me into the first steps of the pas deux. We went through it twice slowly so I knew what to do. Rena put a CD in my stereo after she turned my radio off. Soon swan lake was playing and we started dancing at normal pace with the music. Once we were in our ending position. (Jerath holding me by my waist my arms around his neck my back against his front.) Jamie and Rena clapped while Caleb cheered and whistled loudly.

"Please don't do that at my audition." I pleaded to Caleb.

"But it's fun." He teased. _Well two can play at this game._ I thought.

"No bad boy." I laughed with Rena and Jamie.

"I am not a dog!"

"Yes you are." Jerath said quietly. Rena hit him for teasing her boyfriend after se hit Caleb for teasing me.

"Don't be mean Jer." She scolded as Jamie and I giggled lightly.

"What about you Rena?"

"I don't really care what I get."

"Fine but if you get one of the weird ones and I get a good one because I actually tried don't come crying to me." I told her.

"I won't don't worry."

"Ok… let's watch a movie."

"That was random."

"Don't care. To the living room!" I exclamed happily as Jamie and I ran out of my room and down to our destination. We each grabbed one, she grabbed Night Of The Living dead I grabbed Ballet Shoes.

"Jerath make her put the dumb zombie movie away." I gave him my best puppy eyes.

"Jerath, brother make your girlfriend put that stupid dance movie down." She retaliated.

"Stop or I'll let Caleb pick." He threatened, that shut us both up. The last time he picked it was an overly gory gross horror flick from the seventies.

"Jam Ri pick a number one to one hundred." Rena said as she sat next to Caleb on one of the love seats.

"fiffty." I said quickly.

"twenty-one." Jamie said.

"The answer was twenty five Jamie picks." Rena told us

"Yeah Zombie movie!"

"I'm going to read in my room." I said making a hasty exit. I grabbed the vampire chronicles collection by Anne Rice and read on my bed. I got to The Vampire Lestat and stopped. I got up and changed into a dark blue night gown and went back to bed. Fell asleep quickly and was shaken what seemed like a few minutes.

"What? What?" I asked the shaker

"Get up or you'll be late for school." The shaker replied.

"Five more minutes… please mom."

"I am not your mother." Jamie said.

"Oh sorry I'll be down in a few." I put on the ivory lace top and skirt she threw at me as she left. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I placed my hair in my usual style and put white bow clips in.

**AN: **R&R


	5. Haley's Secret

******AN: **Hope u like

**Final Kiss 2**

**Part 2: Haley's Secret**

**Chapter 5 **

**Haley's Secret **

I walked down stairs as Jamie talked about a chemistry test she had. Caleb and Rena were making out and Jamie bugged them about PDA. Jerath came from the kitchen and we headed to the car. I glanced at my assignment notebook for the date November 1st.

"Hey one more month till snow." I said happily

"If we actually get snow last year we got slush remember." Jamie said grabbing the notebook and making a run for the car me hot on her heels.

"Hey! Give that back I need that!" I chased her into the back seat.

"Don't mess up the car girls!" Jerath yelled from the door. Caleb and Rena came out with their bags; Jamie's and mine in Rena's hand. They got in as Jerath came out locking the door. He got in the car and we left for another day of school. Jerath parked and we got out. I saw Haley heading towards the library. I said a quick bye to my family and dashed at human speed to her.

"Haley! Haley wait up!" I yelled after her. She stopped and turned seeing me.

"Hi Reni how are you?" She asked once I had cached up to her.

"Good you?"

"All right are you heading to the library to?"

"Yep I want to get Sweet blood."

"Really? I would have never pegged you to be a vampire reader."

"Yeah I love them especially the romance ones usually they always end happily." We got the library and went straight to the checked in cart. We both grabbed books her the nonfiction, me the fiction. She finished first and came to help me.

I was shelving books on the top shelves standing on a small step ladder. I had just placed a large book on the shelf and was getting another when it started to fall from the shelf. Its destination was my head my arms still had books and there was nothing I could do. As it neared me it suddenly stopped right in front of me. I whipped around to see Haley her hand pointed at the floating book. She moved her hand and it went back to the shelf. I stepped off the ladder and set the books on the cart she had with her. That's when the realization hit me Haley had done something normal humans can't do.

"You…you…you…" I stuttered like an idiot.

"Shh! You can't tell anyone!" She said urgently.

"You… you…you…you have telepathy! That's so cool!" She looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

"You have to promise not to tell!"

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Wow you're really accepting aren't you."

**AN: **Didn't see that comin did ya. R&R


	6. Haley's Realization

******AN: **Enjoy. ;)

**Final Kiss 2**

**Part 2: Haley's Secret**

**Chapter 6**

**Haley's Realization**

"Yeah well with a family like mine you kind of have to be."

"You must have a really weird family."

"Yeah well…"

"You and your family are different." It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah we are but every family is different."

"No yours more than anyone else's you're so pale almost beyond that of albinos like an inhuman pale."

"What?" I was panicking she couldn't know.

"You aren't human are you."

"What? That's ridicules! Me not human? Of course I'm human! Ha! Ha! Ha! That's a good one Haley!" I said to loudly but I did that when I panicked and I just hoped she didn't know that.

"Your panicking."

"No I'm not!"

"Reni what's wrong?" Jerath said coming over Jamie behind him.

"Nothing I'm fine love." I said to him finally getting control. Jamie grabbed me leading me away from Jerath and Haley into the empty hallway.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"She almost found out."

"What?"

"She has powers like Arane."

"She's like Arane she must be stopped!"

"I said she has powers like her not that she is! And anyway she kind of saved me."

"How?"

"A book was about to hit my head and she stopped it."

"How! How did she stop it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Like hell you can't! Reni please sweetie I need to know."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone that includes you and Jerath even Rena. You know I never go back on my promises."

"Fine I'll figure it out with or without your help."

"No! Just drop it." I left then not wanting to hear anymore. I went back to the library back to Jerath and Haley. Haley was gone only Jerath stood there. I jumped to conclusions.

"What did you do? Tell me!"

"What nothing all I did was talk to her Reni hun its ok she knows I told her everything."

"She told me she told you about her telepathy she stopped the book from hitting you."

"Yeah she did what is she?"

"She is a white witch."

"Oh so she's good."

"Yeah."

"What do we do about her?"

"I don't think we can trust her."

"I do and I think we can."

"You trusted Arane and look how that turned out."

"If I recall I saved you guys from being killed."

"Yes but I still don't know let me think on it ok."

"Fi…" I wouldn't get to finish the conversation because the bell started to ring. Jerath and I went to our math class quickly while still at human pace.

We got there with five minutes to spare. Jerath and I went straight to our usual seats. As soon as class started we got our notebooks out and started writing down the notes. Got our homework and completed it with fifteen minutes left in class. The bell rang a minute earlier than it was supposed to but no one but Jerath and I seemed to notice. We gathered our things and went to the theater for our tour with Miss. Haruna. Haley saw us and fast walked to us once we were close to the theater.

"How was Algebra II?" She asked once she reached us.

"Good." I told her as we entered the theater and sat with Jamie, Rena, and Caleb. Haley sat next to me with Rena on my other side. Jerath had to sit next to Caleb on the end seat furthest from me.

"Want to come over Friday night for a sleepover?" Haley asked me.

"Sure I'd love to. Rena, Caleb, and Jamie are going to some horror double feature at the cinema. It gets over a midnight. Jerath and I were just going to hang around the house but this sounds much more fun."

"Great we'll have so much fun." We stopped talking after that because miss. Haruna came up to the stage and silenced us. She told us where we were going and that we had a surprise at the end of the tour if we behaved well.

**AN: **R&R to make me happy


	7. Wicked Dress Up

******AN: **Ending is at hand 2 more chapters

**Final Kiss 2**

**Part 2: Haley's Secret**

**Chapter 7**

**Wicked Dress up**

We headed up to the cat walks Rena in front of me and Jerath, who pulled me to him once we were out of our seats, was behind me. Haley was behind Jamie who was behind Jerath. Caleb was in front of Rena. We learned how to position the spot lights and how to move set pieces with the ropes. Then we went to the sound booth and watched how to make sound effects and music. Then we went to the prop/ costume room for our surprise. All over the room were all the theater departments' costumes along with accessories like shoes and wigs. We were allowed to try one on. Even take pictures.

Hannah saw a white dress from Swan Lake and made a mad dash for it. She went to the girl's dressing room and tried it on. She came out with it half zipped. Rena and Jamie came out behind her. Rena was in a wheelchair and wore red slippers on her feet. She had high collar black dress on dressed as Nessarose from Wicked. Jamie wore an oddly shaped green dress she was dressed as Madame Morrible also from Wicked. Haley came out as I went in bright pink strapless dress with a large pink flower clip on the right side of her hair. She was dressed as Galinda again from Wicked. I saw the perfect costume. I grabbed it as Jerath and Caleb came out. Jerath wore a green shirt and brown pants he was dressed as Fiyero also from Wicked. Caleb also wore a Wicked outfit he wore an old fashioned suit with a tan coat that went to his calves. I ran in the girl's dressing room and changed quickly. I came out and the others just smiled. I wore a black dress, black circle glasses my hair was down and I had the hat on my head. I was dressed as Elphaba from Wicked.

Jamie took her digital camera out of her costume's pocket and forced us all together. Rena was on my right Haley was on my left. Caleb was behind Rena, Jerath was behind me, and Jamie was behind Haley. She had Andre Colvaski take the picture. He took it quickly and gave Jamie the camera back. He left and went back to his friends. Jamie started rubbing her face. She didn't like smiling for pictures. I laughed gently and she glared.

"Keep laughing and I'll give you another Goth makeover." She threatened me.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." I didn't say anything thinking to the awful black monstrosity she had forced me into. It was pure evil with the short skirt and low top.

"Calm down you look as if I'm about to murder you."

"Well with the last outfit you put me in I have a very good reason for the face,"

"Please it was funny."

"Funny? Funny! MY LOOKING LIKE A GOTHIC SLUT IS FUNNY!... Ow!" I felt something pelt my head and when I turned to yell at the person who threw it there was no one there.

"That hurt Haley."

"It's supposed to now come on we have to change." She took my wrist and dragged me to the dressing room. We changed and so had everyone else. Once we were back in miss. Haruna's class I pulled Haley aside.

"How did you do that?" I questioned her.

"You know how I hit you."

"No I mean the dragging me to the dressing room. I'm not technically light you know."

"What part of witch don't you get? Of course I can drag you with the right spell." She giggled at me as the bell rang. The rest of the day and week went by painfully slow and boring. Finally it was Friday. I had packed last night and was ready to go to Haley's. As soon as Jerath had the car off and parked I was walking to my locker. Haley was waiting for me.

"Hey Haley, ready for tonight," I asked her as I put my things away.

"Yep and I have a surprise for you."

"Oh what is it?" I got all my class stuff ready and stood up.

"Uh uh I'm not telling."

"Not even one little hint?" We started walking.

"It's Old."

"Yeah that narrows it down to about every building in town."

"You never specified what kind of hint it had to be." We stopped at her locker as the rest of the student body came in. I headed to my science class. I went inside and sat down in the back row putting my things down so no one would take my seat. I pulled my class binder out as Rena and Jerath came in the room and sat on either side of me.

"So you're going with Haley after school then," my twin asked.

"Yeah have fun at the double feature."

"Oh we will who wouldn't at a scream your lungs out horror fest?"

"Me that's who."

"Oh yeah, what are you doing tonight Jerath?"

"Don't worry I'll find something to do with all you girls out of the house I'll be able to read in peace," he told Rena.

"That's sounds fun," I said happily that he was ok with all three girls being out without one of us being without the others kids started to arrive and taking seats. We were starting a new lab. We were given three Gummy Bears and placed them next to test tubes and three different chemicals. Jerath, Rena, and I got to work as soon as the instructions were handed out. We were to mix each chemical with one of the others and hold a Gummy Bear over the tube and record what would happen. We poured a white chemical into a tube, a blue one and a red one into separate tubes. Rena took the red one and Jerath took the blue, leaving me with the white. Jerath held his Gummy Bear over the tube and slowly dropped it in. The bear dissolved slowly. Rena dropped hers in and it did nothing. I carefully paced mine in and a second later there were small sparks my Gummy Bear had self combusted. I jumped back and into someone from the station behind us.

"You dropped the bear in the white liquid huh," A girl from the station behind us said.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry I freaked out."

"Glad I'm not the only one." She turned back to her lab and I went back to writing what happened to the bears in lab notebook.

**AN: **I lov this chappie the most R&R if u liked it 2


	8. Haley's Not Telling

******AN: **One down one 2 go

**Final Kiss 2**

**Part 2: Haley's Secret **

**Chapter 8**

**Haley's Not Telling**

I went to History with Rena while Jerath and Jamie went to Government. We sat next to each other and Mr. Coralis handed back papers our last three home work assignments and a grade slip. He mixed Rena and Me up again and we traded al the passed out things to the right twin. After the miss hap with the passed back papers we watched the news and took a page and a half of notes on chapter two The Declaration of Independence.

We then were given the rest of the period to work o our homework. Rena and I always finished before class got out and would always have something to do. It was the same everyday: turn in homework, watch news, take notes, do new homework. It got extremely boring and made me grateful I had English third period with Rena and Jerath while Jamie and Haley went to AP Biology. I sat up front with Rena next to me and Jerath behind me.

Hello love," Jerath said sitting behind me like usual.

"Hey hun," I said smiling lightly at him.

"Oh go shoot me now." Rena said making fake gagging sounds.

"Please we aren't any worse than you and Caleb when you make out in public."

"Hey don't bring my boyfriend into this."

"Why you brought mine into it why can't I bring yours?"

"Girls stop fighting your making a scene." Jerath intervened.

"You're not our father," Rena told him as Mrs. McConnell's came in and started class.

"Today class we will be starting _Carrie_ by Stephen King. We will read chapter one together then you will have two through five for homework."

I've read Carrie twice this was going to be easy. Rena was going to hate it she didn't like reading she preferred to watch the movie. She saw the Carrie movie and not even the original she watched the remake. But I guess that's what Hollywood dose makes movies and only uses the big parts of the story forgetting to put in the little important parts that make the book good.

We read chapter one out loud and were given until the lunch dismissal to read our homework chapters. I got through chapter six, Jerath had gotten to chapter eight because he didn't read chapter one with the class because I blocked his view from Mrs. McConnell, and Rena had just barely got done with the assigned chapters when Mrs. McConnell dismissed us for lunch.

"God how weird is Carrie?" Rena said as we went to the lunch room.

"She's not weird she's just misunderstood. You would be to if your mother was a crazed Christ obsessing psycho path," I told her.

"Girls please," Jerath complained. We went straight to or table Jamie was all ready sitting with a tray of food.

"Where's Caleb," I asked her since she had class with him.

"Don't know don't care."

"Fine I'm going to the ala cart line you coming Jer?"

"Sure why not," he said as he followed me to the line. I got soup and Jerath got a salad. We went back to our table with our food and saw Caleb and Rena sitting next to Jamie.

"Where were you," I asked him.

"I had a question I told James to wait for me."

"That's exactly why I didn't my name is Jamie," She hissed at him.

"Reni! Hey," Haley yelled across the lunch room. She fast walked to our table and sat down with a black lunch box.

"Hey how are you?"

"Good I can't wait to show you the surprise after school."

"It'd be better if I knew where it was we were going."

"No way that ruins it where's the fun in that?"

"The fun is I stop being agitated every time you don't tell me where we are going see fun."

"I'm not telling," she said in her sing song voice.

"Fine be that way." I fake pouted trying to get my best friend to spill. (Jamie had moved up from best fried to sister, so Haley took the position of best friend.) Needles to say it didn't work. Haley is so mean…ok she's not mean she's being annoying but still she is far too good at it.

The bell rang ending lunch and we split to our last class. Jerath and myself to art. Jamie and Rena to plant science. Caleb and Jamie went to English. We were finishing our first canvas painting in art and I was painting a lone girl in a jungle of leaves. I had finished the girl and the leaves all I had to do was darken them for shading.

Jerath was making some anime thing I didn't understand or even try to for that matter. It had lots of black and red. We worked in silence the entire period Mrs. Shoemaker (yes tha is her real name.) told us we had to clean up. I was extremely exited about going to Haley's for a sleepover. I all but ran to my locker and threw my things in that I didn't need. I had everything I needed and turned to go to Haley's locker but I stopped when I heard her coming up to me.

"Hey Re ready," She asked happily. We went to Jerath's car and I traded my school stuff for my sleepover stuff. We went to her car and I got in the front passenger seat as she started the car and drove away.

**AN: **The ending is near aww I's is sad now R&R 2 make me happy.


	9. Haley's Surprise

**AN: **Omg its the last chapter! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! lol

**Final Kiss 2**

**Part 2: Haley's Secret**

**Chapter 9**

**Haley's Surprise**

We drove out of town and went to the highway we drove for a good fifteen minutes and she took another left onto an old dirt road. We drove for another fifteen minutes before she stopped the car and turned it off.

"We have to walk from here." She said as we got out. She locked the car and off we went.

_Why does this feel so familiar?_ I thought felling a severe case of déjà vu. We walked for about three miles and I saw where we were and why this felt so familiar it was the same hospital I had supposedly destroyed Arane.

"Haley what are we doing here?" I was trying and failing miserable to keep my rising panic at bay.

_Arane was gone she can't come back. Right?_ I thought frantically as we approached the ominous decaying building.

"I know what you're thinking this looks like it could collapse any second right? Don't worry it won't I've been here before," she said smiling brightly at me as she lead me inside the one place I feared most in the word. It wasn't as dark as I remembered but then again I was thrown into a room and forgotten about.

I wanted to run away and never look back. But I knew I couldn't leave Haley here alone so I stayed. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me around the old hospital. We stopped short on the second floor room 212 started back at us. I dropped Haley's hand and was about to run but my feet wouldn't move they were rooted to the ground. That is until Haley pulled me into the very room I had been held captive in. Haley looked around the room amazed. There was a bed, a vanity stand with a mirror and a door that lead to the closet half open.

"I wonder what's in there," Haley asked me.

"I don't want o know come on let's go."

"We'll leave in a minute just let me see what's behind the door."

"What's it matter its probably just junk."

"I don't know I feel like there's something there calling to me." Haley went toward the door and I couldn't stop her in time. There was nothing there.

"I think there's something in the back here." Haley said from inside the closet.

"Great now let's go."

"Hold on I want it." She came out a few seconds later and held what she found it was a necklace but not just any necklace Arane's necklace.

"Put that back right now!" My panic finally coming out and taking over.

"Why it's just a silly little necklace."

"No it's.. Just put it back and let's go!" The ground started shaking slightly.

"What was that?"

"Our cue to get the heck out of here come on! Leave the stupid thing and let's go!"

"I can't Reni I just can't do that."

"Why not you just drop it!"

"I said no!" Haley screamed at me but it wasn't Haley's voice.

"Haley are you ok?" The room started to shake more and I grabbed Haley and tried to pull her without hurting her. When that didn't work I placed my arm around her waist and lifted her up and ran as fast as I could to the main entrance. I made it down the stairs and slipped almost dropping Haley.

"Go Reni get out of here!" She yelled at me in her voice as if it was the last thing she would ever say. I set her down and started pulling her she wouldn't move.

"Not without you I don't!"

"It's too late for me!"

"What do you mean!"

"She's here I feel her!" She shoved me toward the door with strength I didn't know she had. I flew toward it and stopped an inch from it I whipped around as the ceiling around Haley collapsed I placed a shield around us the best I could before the ceiling fell completely on us and waited for the impact to hit the small shield.

**AN: **I'm done bye bye R&R


End file.
